


KONG AND THE GREEN CITY

by MaggieBeckett



Category: Enslaved: Odyssey to the West, King Kong (2005)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Army, Brute - Freeform, Cameras, Captain - Freeform, Costumes, Developing Relationship, Dinosaurs, Directing, Dresses, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fanfiction, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Future, Future Fic, Guns, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, Inmate, Love, Love Confessions, Monkeys, Monsters, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Planets, Post-Kong: Skull Island (2017), Robots, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Shooting Guns, Slavery, Space Opera, Strangers, Unrequited Love, Video Cameras, gorilla, kong - Freeform, movie directing, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBeckett/pseuds/MaggieBeckett
Summary: This fanfiction has been inspired by a mash up between King Kong 2005 movie and the game Enslaved: Odyssey to the West. I reimagined the story of King Kong in a distant future such as in Enslaved.The characters are slightly changed, as per below:Ann Darrow – a second hand actress with great potential, ambitious and strong, tries to find the role of her life;Carl Denham – Carla Denham, in this story she is the movie director who is almost broke and tricks Ann into taking her to Skull Planet.Jack Driscoll – is the drunken screenwriter, that beyond his drunkenness, he would still write the most incredible screenplays.Captain Englehorn – the captain of the space ship which gets them there on Skull planet.King Wong – the original King Kong which suffered mutations during the centuries and became almost a man;Skull planet is a very small unhabituated planet which has the perfect set for a love story in the middle of the jungle. One point in time this planet was a prison. But allegedly no one lived there anymore. Only one city was alive, the Green city, which was surrounded by water.
Relationships: Ann Darrow/Jack Driscoll, Ann Darrow/Kong (King Kong 2005)
Kudos: 1





	KONG AND THE GREEN CITY

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been inspired by a mash up between King Kong 2005 movie and the game Enslaved: Odyssey to the West. I reimagined the story of King Kong in a distant future such as in Enslaved.
> 
> The characters are slightly changed, as per below:  
> Ann Darrow – a second hand actress with great potential, ambitious and strong, tries to find the role of her life;  
> Carl Denham – Carla Denham, in this story she is the movie director who is almost broke and tricks Ann into taking her to Skull Planet.  
> Jack Driscoll – is the drunken screenwriter, that beyond his drunkenness, he would still write the most incredible screenplays.   
> Captain Englehorn – the captain of the space ship which gets them there on Skull planet.  
> King Wong – the original King Kong which suffered mutations during the centuries and became almost a man;
> 
> Skull planet is a very small unhabituated planet which has the perfect set for a love story in the middle of the jungle. One point in time this planet was a prison. But allegedly no one lived there anymore. Only one city was alive, the Green city, which was surrounded by water.

THE YEAR IS 2332  
CHAPTER 1 – THE BEGINNING

“This time we should get closer to a real story. I need a raise.”  
“As long as you are happy with what you do…”  
“Forget about that, I would have signed my resignation long time ago if it were for happy. But you know how it is, money rules!”  
“Ann, please be reasonable. You wouldn’t just leave me with these guys in here?”  
“Sorry Susan, I must release this beauty in the world.” She points at her own body. “This baby will get me to where I want to go.”  
“And where is that?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? I want to get out of this boring city and move to San Francisco.”  
“Get out of New York? Are you crazy? There are so many opportunities here. Why on Earth…”  
“You don’t get it Susan. San Francisco means Hollywood. Hollywood means money and men with money.”  
“But what of your friends?”  
Ann turns to her and fixes her look upon her.  
“Susan, you are my only friend, but I can’t waste my talent here. I need a major role in order to become super popular like that Elizabeth Taylor, her history lives throughout centuries. I want to be like her. And I need a real story for that. I am willing to become a man in a leading role, if that’s what will get me to end of it.”  
“I appreciate it Ann. I really do. As your friend I really do get you and I was hoping you will say this. Because as your financial advisor, you can’t afford me anymore. And to be serious, I can’t be doing this for you for free. It’s been a whole year and I got no money from you.”  
“I know! That is why I want this role and I swear to you that I will pay you back double, triple even. I will have so much money that you won’t even work for anyone else besides me, and you don’t even have to work. Come on Susan, have a little faith in me.” Ann turned to the mirror and arranged her hair, putting more lipstick. “Do you think this color will do?”  
“That’s sexy. Yes! But where are you going?”  
“This European movie director called me for an interview, her name is Denham or something.”  
“I never heard of any Denham.”  
“Of course not. Europeans are obscure, but they have the best stories. I don’t know what it is, but I am really open to anything, you don’t know where the luck may come from, right?”  
“Ann, I thought we already went through this once. Unknown people are shady.”  
“All the people are shady, that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t take any opportunity that comes my way.”  
“Yes, but just give me some time to run a background check on her.”  
“Dear Susan, you do what you want to do, I am still going for that interview, and if I like what I hear, I will go down with it no matter what.”  
“What if she is a criminal? Or porn movie director? What then?”  
“Hmm, never thought of it like that, but if I can simulate this smile, I can simulate anything.” She laughed.  
“Ann…”  
“Yes, I know. I was kidding. I swore I wouldn’t sell my body to anyone. If anything, this beauty must be seen and understood without getting undressed. I like to think that I am not just an object with perfect hair and perfect body, and that someone will eventually see my talent.”  
“You will succeed, Ann. I trust you! But I don’t trust that lady movie director. What was her first name again?”  
“Thanks! I really do appreciate all of this, but don’t worry about her, I can handle any bitch. I don’t know her first name, it’s just Denham. Tonight, we are going for drinks, if everything plays out the way I want to.”  
“I’m down with it!”  
Ann took her glamorous red purse with her and left the apartment, but not before she blew a kiss in the air to Susan. Susan caught it and add it on her cheeks.  
A black cab was waiting for her at the base of her apartment building. She looked suspiciously at it and pretended she was talking to someone on the phone, watching the car with the corner of her eye.  
“Oh, yes! The other one, pink, is absolutely amazing! What about the shoes?”  
The driver of the black cab stepped out of the vehicle and waited for her on the other side, opening the door for her. She ignored him. He waited patiently for her to step inside.  
“And remember those earrings? Oh, jewels and jewelry all the way!” What the hell? Does he really think I am just gonna get into the car with him? He must be a fool.  
*cough* “Miss Ann Darrow, if you may.” The man showed her the way inside the car. She stopped and looked surprise at him. But as if not controlled by her own will, she entered the black car, with her phone to her ear.  
“I will call you later… B., I have some work to do now.” She shut off the display of her phone and put it in the purse, but not before she hit double volume up, function which started audio recording.   
The sun wouldn’t get caught inside the car and left her surprised when the long legs of a woman came next to her seat, leaving another man in complete mystery, only his glasses were shinning from time to time.  
“Oh, God! You gave me a little scare. I have my face stuck in my purse. Who are you?”  
The woman next to Ann crossed her legs and stretched her hand, revealing distinctive marks of her personality: a bracelet with black pearls; a scar which seemed to have been from a very deep cut; and a tattoo with half the face of a wolf which did not cover the scar. The blue satin scarf slipped over her arm while making acquaintance to each other.  
“I’m Carla Denham, movie director of the famous action movies Down with the wind, Up with the storm, The unleashed thunder. Winner of multiple awards.”  
“Aham… I never heard of them.”  
“I hear that a lot, but they are rarities, gems, which not many people know about.” She swayed her arms in the air, bragging about her famous career.  
“So, tell me, what is the name of the movie you are trying to produce now? If it’s an action movie, I have a lot of experience with action. I played in at least 5 short movies, where I was a badass mom fighting against germs. And I have a lot of admirers, as you can see, my body is flawless. I had to defend it at any cost, so no jerk ever laid a hand on me.”  
“Oh, that is excellent, Miss Ann. I am very impressed! You will be perfect for the lead role.”  
“Lead role, this is serious. What’s her name?”  
“I will let you know later, I wouldn’t want to give you any spoilers yet, until your test performance of course.”  
“Okay, that’s understandable. Who’s the other guy?” She leaned to Carla’s ear and whispered her question.  
“He is…” Carla was interrupted.  
“Allow me to introduce myself.” The glasses stepped forward and showed the rugged pretty face of a damn hot individual. His voice already put a spell over Ann’s body, without even touching her. He left the glass of whiskey on the side, took out a napkin from the pocket of his white shirt, and dried his hand before he stretched to meet hers. He gently opened his palm waiting for her hand to fold against his, then he respectfully passed his lips over her hand, barely kissing her, leaving her wanting for more. He looked up at her, smiling. “My name is Jack Driscoll. Screenwriter, writer and actor. It is a real pleasure to meet you.”  
She left her hand into his, quite speechless. She promised herself she will never fall for a guy like that, but she could NOT HELP IT. He was too much of a man, too much of a temptation, too much of him was so attractive to her. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he even looked at her.  
“I’m pleased as well.”  
“Mister Jack will also play in the movie.”  
Ann let go of his hand.  
“Will he? I’m glad. We should do a scene test together as well, to check you know… the chemistry.”  
“Indeed, such a good idea Miss Ann. I knew you were perfect for the role, even from the first time I saw you on the scene of that bar.”  
“Thank you…” Ann maintained eye contact with Jack. He took the glass of alcohol and drank it all, leaving the ice cubes to cling against the glass, as he put it down. That made Ann shiver, imagining the ice rolling down her chest and…  
“But with you was really easy. I can’t say the same about how I persuaded Mister Jack here, to join us. At first, he did not allow us to get closer to him. Remember Jack?”  
… It was a cold winter night, two months ago, early February, I was hopeless in finding a good screenwriter that could adapt my short story. I heard of him in the pubs of Dublin. I went to almost every pub there, but each time he was in another. This man can drink, I tell you, Miss. So, one day, probably noon, I was so tired to even try anymore.  
I had one bottle of beer in front of me, and I don’t drink at all, it makes me dizzy, I don’t like it. But anyway, then all of the sudden, I hear the beginning of an argument behind me.  
“You call that a good story? I could sleep while listening to you.”  
“You wouldn’t even recognize a story, because you wouldn’t be able to read it.”  
“You scoundrel! Take this!”  
Then I saw Jack, drinking careless and dodging the fists of one big guy that was trying to hurt him. He took a sip then he smashed the bottle in the big guy’s head dropping him down. Then a bar fight started all of the sudden. I hate violence, but I used my bottle too. It seemed like the only way I could defend myself.  
Jack here, he slipped through the crowd and looked at me, I was the only woman in the pub.  
“You better come with me, this will turn ugly.” He took my hand and another bottle of alcohol from the counter. “And this is for the poor service.”  
He kind of saved me, but I couldn’t believe the coincidence. I had searched for him for more than two weeks, and then he showed up in the same pub like me…  
“So, that is how I met Jack, the Universe has its own ways of bringing people together.”  
“That’s so cool…” She blankly said. “But you have no accent!”  
“I grew up in San Francisco, then I moved there for a while. Probably the best decision of my life.”  
“Quite the best one.” Ann continued mesmerized of every word he said.  
“You will be working with first hand writers, actors, you shall see, this journey will change your life.”  
  
***************The chapters are quite short, but I will try to come back with more and more. Enjoy.


End file.
